Multicolored Cross-X Alliance
215 |totalstrength = 4,374,500 |avgstrength = 20,374 |totalnukes = 908 |rank = 24 |score = 17.60 }} The Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA) is the 20th-largest alliance in the game and the third-largest alliance based on the blue team. It was formed on April 22, 2007, with the merger of the Multi Colored Coalition Force and the Cross-X Alliance. It expanded once again on January 16, 2008 to include the Maroon Defense Coalition. While the MCXA is primarily a blue team alliance, its applicants are not required to switch to the blue team, although it is recommended. A High Council of nine members presides over the MCXA, including three Chancellors, four Ministers, and two Members-At-Large. These Ministers are individually responsible for the Ministries of Defense, Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, and Finance. All positions are elected for two-month terms, with the exception of the Chancellors, who are elected for six-month terms. Charter The Charter of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance outlines the founding principles and regulations of the alliance, as well as its government structure, membership requirements, nuclear policy, and Bill of Rights. The Charter may only be amended through the consent of the General Assembly. History Decline of the First Republic Be Continued - NpO War to the Exodus Drama and the Karma War From its founding, MCXA maintained vestiges of its founding alliances, the Alliance (CXA) and the Coalition Force. Although the traces of the founding alliances faded as time passed, their fundamental philosophies carried on. In the months following the merger, former CXA members, including High Councilors Liffer and NeuralLink, called for greater governmental transparency. Among their objections were secret laws, private trials, secret treaties, and an intelligence department run, with the blessing of Chancellor SAM, outside the control and oversight of the High Council. Although a series of charter amendments and bylaws were passed to increase transparency and mandate the publication of High Council activities, they were rarely followed. The two camps sparred off-and-on from the founding until February 2009. During that time, Chancellor Ololioquy removed Liffer from the High Council and other advocates of transparency were marginalized by SAM and his supporters. Government moves to The Sweet Obivion Karmic Realignment Karma War to October 2009 MCXA Judicial System required Treaties The Treaties of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance include mutual defense pacts with over a half-dozen individual alliances, as well as numerous Optional Defense Pacts and lower-level treaties. ' Active Treaties of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance ' |- style="background:#8888ff" ! style="width: 100%" | Mutual Defense Pacts |-"valign="top"| | |- style="background:#9999ff" ! style="width: 100%" | Optional Defense Pacts |-"valign="top"| | |- style="background:#aaaaFF" ! style="width: 100%" | Peace, Intelligence, and Aid Treaties |-"valign="top"| | |- style="background:#bbbbFF" ! style="width: 100%" | Non-Aggression Pacts |-"valign="top"| | |} Government The Government of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance is formed by the High Council, composed of three main positions: Chancellors, Ministers, and Members-At-Large. The three Chancellors are the leaders of the alliance, who are elected to their positions for six-month terms. The Ministers of Defense, Foreign Affairs, the Interior, and Finance are elected to two-month terms and are automatically members of the High Council. The two Members-At-Large are also elected to two-month terms as High Councillors, but are not in charge of any Ministry. ' Government of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance ' |} |} |} |} Wars ' Wars of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance ' External Links *MCXA Forums Category: Alliances Category: Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Category: Blue team alliances